Catwoman (Volume 4) Issue 11
Synopsis "I'm Just Refilling My Coffers." Catwoman has broken into Detective Carlos Alvarez' apartment, hoping to talk to the one clean cop she knows of in the East End. However, given that Alvvarez has also been spearheading a single-minded campaign to bring her in to jail, she may have misjudged. Alvarez goes for his gun, but Catwoman had the foresight to empty its magazine. She fails to expect him to come at her physically, though - and he's much stronger than she thought he would be. The ensuing physical brawl draws the attention of Alvarez' neighbours, so Catwoman covers his mouth and begins emitting orgiastic screams, hoping that the old woman at the door will assume that they are having rough sex and toddle off. Grabbing Alvarez in a headlock, Catwoman explains that there have been twenty-six kidnappings of street kids and sex workers in the last three weeks. She knows that the rest of the police force won't do anything about it, but she hopes that Alvarez will. She gives him a USB key with all the data she's collected and a cellphone number, and then makes her escape. Nearby, Spark has been watching Alvarez' apartment the whole time. Meanwhile, Dollhouse has trouble fulfilling orders on organs which have been harvested from the street kids that the abductor has killed and turned into dolls. This is made worse by the fact that Mark, one of the abducted, has killed himself. He cut his own wrists with his teeth, and he has been dead too long for his organs to be saved. Dollhouse will have to do something drastic in order to make quotas. Elsewhere, Gwen Altamont is frustrated that Selina isn't picking up her phone. Outside her apartment, a large man takes the phone from her hand and ushers her into the back of a car, warning that if she remains calm, nothing will happen to her. Inside the car, Gwen meets someone who is aware of her working relationship with Catwoman. Catwoman has been staying at Gotham's lavishly expensive Windsone Heights, having broken into one of the fancier rooms with the knowledge that the hotel has poor security. At the moment, that poor security has done more than allow her access - there is someone else in the room. She catches Spark waiting for her, and though she initially reacts instinctively with violence, their mood turns to one of passion. Unfortunately, just as things are getting more physical, Selina's phone rings. Knowing that it is Alvarez, she has to take the call. Having studied Selina's data, Alvarez has determined that Dollhouse's kidnappings have a pattern. He has narrowed down three possible locations for the next abduction, and he, Catwoman, and Spark are each waiting at one of them. Spark is iffy about working with a cop - especially given his secret association with Alvarez' corrupt superiors. Alvarez feels no better about working with Spark, about whom he knows nothing. Suddenly, Spark spots the kidnapper's van in Devil Decks. At the same time, Catwoman spots a similar van at her location of Crown Point. When she leaps down on the kidnapper, she discovers that her victim is merely a homeless man who was paid to dress up and drive around the area. Spark's captive is equally unlikely. This leaves Alvarez at 8th and Robinson, whose car is suddenly under attack with flash grenades. Dollhouse appears, with the visage of an androgynous doll, firing off rounds and rounds of tranquilizer darts from automatic weapons. Numerous sex workers and street people in the area are rendered unconscious, allowing Dollhouse to drag as many as possible to the van. It's not as many as the killer would like, but it's all that the van can hold. However, Dollhouse takes a special interest in Detective Alvarez. Selina arrives at the scene too late, and finds a street corner full of unconscious prostitutes who couldn't fit in the van, and Alvarez' empty car. This was not planned well. Appearances "I'm Just Refilling My Coffers." Individuals *Catwoman *Carlos Alvarez *Spark *Dollhouse *Gwen Altamont *Mark Locations *Gotham City **Gotham Windsone Heights **The Dollhouse Items *Catwoman's Whip Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/catwoman-2011/catwoman-11 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Catwoman_Vol_4_11 *http://www.comicvine.com/catwoman-im-just-refilling-my-coffers/37-346227/ Catwoman (Volume 4) Issue 11